


Blood Bonds

by Bellgram



Category: Dexter (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brian is a Vampire, Chamber of Secrets AU, Dark Passenger, Deb and Everyone Else is Human, Deborah and Dexter Bonding, Dexter and Brian Bloody Bonding, Dexter is A Vampire, Gen, Inspired by The Idea of Tom and Brian Conspiring Together, Onesided Rita/Dexter, Rita and Deb Friendship, Tom Riddle and Brian Moser Get Along Way Too Well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellgram/pseuds/Bellgram
Summary: Dexter Morgan is many things, but the three things he will always be is Debra Morgan's big brother, Harry Morgan's oldest son, and a 12 year old wizard. Oh, and a vampire. Did we forget to mention that? Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets AU





	1. Books and Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius goes for a walk and bumps into a pre-teen. 
> 
> With very, very sharp teeth.

Lucius Malfoy grits his teeth as he stares at the boy in front of him. Poison stares back. The winding path of Knockturn Alley can be frustratingly claustrophobic to those that don’t visit often and is difficult to navigate with more than a few clustering its pathways. Thus, Malfoy has a certain urge to kick the child stubbornly blocking his path.

Curse that shopkeeper for making him pay that extra galleon for a simple bottle of cologne. Even if they do have the best bottled scents in all of Diagon Alley, it isn't worth the money he has to wander through Knockturn Alley for. Thieves with far too wandering hands and black market brokers with countless tricks up their sleeves. Though many know the consequences of trying to steal from Lucius Malfoy. He rubs a thumb over the concealed dagger within his cane and smirks inwardly.

The child holds his hands together like a church boy at an altar , but Lucius doesn't believe the facade for a moment. The child is unaccompanied and unaffected by his shady surroundings and the murderous figures who dwell amongst them. His skin is lacking sun and his eyes seem to suck in the nearby shadows. He surveys his surroundings and the figures around them like a vulture overseeing its corpses.

 A small part of Lucius Malfoy twitches at the familiarity to a certain Dark Lord and the way his Master's eyes, similarly, slithered over his followers as if he could read their very thoughts, but he hushes his demons and brings himself together in front of the troublesome creature before him.

Despite the ridiculous notion of being intimidated by a child, he finds himself intrigued as those eyes roam over him, pausing on the little black book in the pureblood's hand.

"What a lovely book."

Lucius finds himself nodding dumbly, catches himself, and glares at the far too insightful boy before him. He clutches the diary tighter. His eyes go flat, putting on his traditional sneer and pompous mask.

“What’s your name, boy?”

“No one.”

Lucius sniffs in contempt. “Well then, no one, it would be in your best interests to let me through.”

He prefers not to have to clean up a corpse with witnesses around.

The boy just keeps on smiling and holds his hands up in defeat, stepping aside to let the older man through. “Forgive me, sir. I meant no offense. Just a curious book collector.”

Malfoy tries to read the boy, but finds nothing but a simple smile, filled with a set of remarkably sharp teeth, and too innocent eyes that he swears gleam red in the dim light. It's only when he steps past the boy, does Lucius see the Hogwarts logo flash from the corner of his eye.

He whips his eyes behind him only to see a deserted alleyway. The boy is nowhere to be found. Only a flutter of disappearing robes across the wind and the mysterious rustling of leather.

‘Hogwarts’, he muses and with a twitch of remembrance, realizes he told Draco to meet him at Flourish and Blotts in one hour. If the boy hasn’t already wandered away and into the Quidditch shop instead of buying school books like they had come for. Sometimes, that boy...

He continues toward his destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brian was always my favorite villain from Dexter. He is the whole reason I got hooked on Dexter in the first place, besides Dexter himself. Even as a child, I imagine Brian was a creepy kid. 
> 
> Creepy enough to creep out a death eater.


	2. Flash and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter goes out shopping and Harry is suffocated by Gilderoy Lockhart. 
> 
> Dexter meets The Boy Who Lived.

They lock gazes.

The boy is odd, but normal. Out of place yet fits right in. Harry doesn’t know how else to explain it. The other boy has the look of an average Hogwarts student shopping for school supplies, but Harry can’t shrug off the chill that goes down his spine when he catches those similarly green but completely foreign eyes.

Same color, darker shade.

It’s as if his smile is painted on and his real face is peeking through the slits in his mask, shining under neatly cut waves of reddish brown hair.

His expression is hidden, his eyes fixed firmly in the shade. The green orbs glitter brightly, tracking down Harry’s in the thick crowd. A survival instinct. A precaution to keep out of sight, even in the sunlit corners of Diagon Alley.

Harry of all people should know what it’s like to be invisible. He has honed his own skill for years while hiding from Dudley and the Dursleys. He remembers the need to blend. The necessity for secret and shadow. The feeling of safety that only comes when no one knows you are there. His survival instincts were always sharp, he remembers that same instinct triggering his little teleportation trick to the school roof while running from his cousin, and that was before he even knew he had magic.

But being thrust into the limelight of the wizarding world where, if you were the famous Harry Potter, being invisible was next to impossible. Dark Lords out to kill him, House elves ruining your Aunt's dinner party, and hoards of paparazzi pinning him down against Gilderoy Lockhart's side do not help matters at all.

Harry almost reaches for this boy. A reflection of his former self. Paranoid, alert, and ready with a hide thick enough to withstand the Dursley’s cruelty. No magic and only his quiet awareness to keep him alive.

But he doesn't, letting the meeting of their gazes pass.

Mobbed in an endless sea of fans, he watches the boy's hollow smile before he turns and washes away with the crowd. It's as if the shadows are sweeping him out of sight.

Harry envies the anonymity as camera flashes blind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always see portrayals of Harry as your typical chosen hero. Bland enough, so that we can slip ourselves into his skin and experience the story through him. He was meant to be. But I always saw more than that. He was an abused child and many children who go through the same thing and end up as sociopaths and psychopaths. Harry turned out just fine, but I always thought deep down the experiences he had growing up at the Dursley's honed the survival instinct that later helped him make it through the many dangers of his years at Hogwarts. 
> 
> He and Dexter share a lot of similarities. Both had their parents killed in front of them, both went through rough childhoods, both have repressed traumatic memories of their mothers being killed, both were offered a chance to turn to the dark side but refused, and both had to put on a mask to survive. 
> 
> Yet, one ended up as the Savior of the Wizarding World and the other ended up becoming a vigilante serial killer. Still, both ended up as some sort of hero of their own story. Harry as the traditional hero and Dexter as an anti-hero.


	3. Frogs and Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood gushes, gores, and grates upon his nerves. The smell, the feel, the taste are all overwhelming his senses until he can't breathe. A moment that will never leave him. 
> 
> Dexter breathes, but all he tastes is copper flesh.

Neville isn’t a very strong willed person.

Not in the eyes of his family or his grandmother, who thought he was a squib up until he showed that last bit of magic. His great uncle Algie had decided to drop him out of a window to see if he bounced.

Thankfully, he did.

He’s certainly not respected by his classmates. The fact that he has lost his pet toad (yet again) has become a continuous joke among the second year class, even his fellow Gryffindors. He groans to himself. It is just his luck to lose his toad two years in a row.

However, Hermione, a second year Gryffindor, has taken time out of her frantic search for the missing Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, to help him. The disappearance of the two boys has all the Gryffindor second years on edge, adding even more stress onto Neville’s shoulders.

Assisting her is Hufflepuff third year, Angel Batista and second year transfer student, Dexter Morgan. They agree to split up to search the train. Hermione and Angel search the South end while Dexter and Neville search the North. He's grateful for the assistance and tells Dexter so. Dexter smiles and nods. He's such a humble person, Neville thinks.

He and Dexter track the amphibian to one of the empty compartments, located on the far end of the train.

The compartment is lit only by a square inch of sunlight, but there is a shuffling form just beyond the shadows. The figure looks up as they approach. There is enough illumination to make out the remains of a corpse white toad. Neville thinks he even sees, for a flash of a second, the curl of a sharp toothed smile and a set of empty, black hole eyes that drip red upon a murder that contains no blood.

Neville is not a very strong willed person.

So it doesn’t come as much of a surprise, when faced with the image before him, that he faints right there on the floor.

~ O ~

When Neville comes to, Dexter regretfully informs him of Trevor’s demise. The poor thing has been cut to ribbons. The perpetrator escaped.

Neville groans. What's he going to tell Uncle Algie? As if his grandmother doesn’t think he’s incompetent already. He certainly isn't getting another pet with his track record. He returns resignedly to his compartment.

He isn’t aware that Dexter was struck, not by terror, but by awe by the scene before him, the cleanliness of the crime and impossible whiteness of the dead. The thought of blood draining from that white skin leaves a blinding hunger that steals his common sense. Neville has no idea that Dexter, ever so conveniently, let the murderer go.

As Dexter watches him leave, with a synthetic smile that doesn’t fill his empty eyes and a mouth thirsting and his teeth aching with the stress of keeping it under control; he thinks maybe it's better that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once a beast tastes blood, there's no going back.


	4. The Toss Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor is the house of the good guys, Dexter thinks. Its his father's house. Its his sister's house. 
> 
> But Dexter is not a good guy no matter how hard he pretends. 
> 
> That doesn't mean he can't wish he was.

Professor Minerva McGonagall stares down at the newly sorted Slytherin in slight bewilderment.

It is the third quickest sorting she has ever witnessed. The first was a pale, dark haired boy named Tom Riddle during her third year as a student and the second, a boy very similar looking to the child sitting under the sorting hat and whose name she can’t quite recall, one year ago. Each time, the hat had only to touch each boys’ head for it to call out Slytherin’s name. Each of them took to their houses with polite and expectant smiles.

But not this one.

His face is a complete blank.

Then a flicker of something passes across it so briefly she almost doesn’t catch it. It's like a watching a moving portrait, his entire body freezes save for his eyes. His pupils dart to several places across the Great Hall. A small Gryffindor first year, the Slytherin table, and finally meet the sparkling blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore himself. A look of cold anger seems to shoot across the young Slytherin's features. Literally flashing red with rage.

It’s only a spark but she has a cat's eyes to catch the fury. Curiosity stirs within the feline part of her mind.

His fury goes as quickly as it comes, smoothing over into an expression of mild surprise and his eyes settle back into their mossy stone as he steps down to join the clapping members of his new house at their table. She compares the change with the skill of a metamorphmagus. With a quirk of dark humor, she imagines he will be excellent at transfiguration.The transformation is perfect in every detail.

Except it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Eyes that shine Crucio crimson and Avada Kedavra green.

~ O ~

Deborah Morgan’s jaw drops in shock as she hears the Sorting Hat yell out her brother’s house.

She, like all the other first years, has already been sorted, but her brother has to go last. He skips out on his first year and is home schooled by their father, Harry Morgan. So he enters Hogwarts as a second year instead of a first year. Deb is so excited (expressed through various curses and obscenities) that they are both starting Hogwarts at the same time. She's so relieved when her dad tells her that Dexter isn’t going to school at the age of 11 like the other boys are.

"He’s special," Daddy tells her, "and he needs special tutoring before he can join the other children."

Harry Morgan always spends more time with Dexter, even with his already busy schedule as an auror and she hates that sometimes, but not this time. Not even when Dexter gets his wand (ash wood, 10 ½ inches, unicorn hair) a year before she does(oak, 11 inches, dragon heartstring). She's just happy that they're going to start their memories of Hogwarts together.

But why in the fuck does he have to be sorted into Slytherin?

~ O ~

Dexter echoes the same thoughts, while he takes a seat amongst snakes and scorpions. His eyes are appropriately pleasant, trying desperately not to reach for the steak knife next to his plate as the feast begins. Blood curdles his thoughts behind a bright smile. He takes a savage bite of roast duck.

"Follow the Code", His foster father's voice warns.

But it is the look on Deb's face across the room, as she still smiles despite his silver to her gold that really does it.

Clenched fists relax slightly and the hunger dies.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who has seen Dexter, this was inevitable. I debated whether or not to put him in Slytherin and not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw , but no matter how hard I tried to force him into the other houses, he really only truly fit into one house. Because no matter how hard Dexter pretends, he's still a monster without his father's code. And he has way too much cunning and cleverness not to be in Slytherin, plus his ambition to be normal. Slytherin may be predictable, but it was inevitable and honestly, I think green suits him better than yellow, blue or red.


	5. Slithers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise doesn't know what to think of the new Slytherin.

He watches the new Slytherin with low lidded eyes. An elegant dark skinned hand reaches out to grasp his cup and he sips the pumpkin juice from his goblet,  never taking his eyes off of Dexter Morgan's face.  As much as the boy wishes to blend into the background,  he's going to have a hard time amongst the pureblood families that fill Slytherin’s belly.  Especially with the Morgan legacy chained to his name, blood traitors and Mudblood lovers the lot of them. They were about as Dark as they were Slytherin, which is the reason for the dead silence that followed when the hat decided to drop the fool here. With a 300 Gryffindor lineage to live up to and a betrayed looking Gryffindor sister,  Blaise feels a little bit bad for him.

But only a little.  

If not for the fact that the boy’s father is the biggest Slytherin hater and dark wizard hunter in the Ministry. There are no lengths to which that fanatic would not go.  He remembered the investigation the man had made into Blaise’s own mother. How the man had almost gotten her locked away in Azkaban for her “mysterious connection” to the demise of her long line of widowed marriages.

Blaise’s hand tightens around his cup.  

Unfortunately, the Auror had underestimated her ability to cover her tracks. The Zabini family was known for more than just their good looks.

Blaise takes a deep breath.  

Pansy simpers across at him while she clings to Draco's side.  “Blaise, would you please pass the mashed potatoes?”

He passes the plate silently,  his attention never breaking, studying the boy who smiles a little too tightly and frowns when no one's looking.  He knows anger when he sees it and no matter how bright the second year's smile is,  the clenched fists around Morgan's silverware say that he's only an inch away from stabbing someone with a butterknife.  

He can sympathize. Slytherin house is full of bigoted idiots that have their nose so far up in the air that if it rained,  they'd probably drown.  Draco is a good example,  as he and his goons sneer at the newcomer and inquire about his Gryffindor sister and mudblood loving father.

The moment the word "mudblood" leaves the blonde's mouth,  the newcomer grins so coldly that Blaise feels a chill run down his own spine at the sharpness of it.  Where Blaise expects to see rage,  the boy shows a disturbing hunger.  The newcomer seems less angry at the slight towards his family and more elated to have a target with which to vent his frustrations.

The other boy's eyes show nothing.  No anger,  no sadness,  no emotion.  

Absolutely nothing.  

The newcomer inquires if magical blood is still pure when it's spilled across the floor.  The word blood slips across the boy's lips as if tasting honey.

Blaise shivers again.  

Draco says nothing, settling for an irritated but slightly shaken scowl.

Despite Blaise's own distaste of mudbloods and bias towards pureblood supremacy, he knows when to keep his mouth shut and keep his ear to the ground.  He knows when observation is key and Draco's little demonstration is proof. That little encounter spoke more than any immature questioning could gain.  

Know thy enemy.

His observation pays off again when someone else approaches the new Slytherin.  However,  it is who approaches that surprises Blaise most of all.  

Brian Moser.  

One of the third years and the first orphan to be sorted into Slytherin in a very long time.  Whether he is pureblood,  half blood, or muggle born,  Blaise can’t say. He's never heard of the Moser family before. Many of the first and second year Slytherins mock the boy for his unknown blood status.  

Blaise, as well,  finds the boy somewhat distasteful, but not just because of his blood.  There is just something unnerving about him, something inhuman.  

Thus,  why Blaise keeps a careful distance.

Strangely, every other Slytherin, third years and up, have nothing bad to say about him. He seems to hold some kind of charm and respect among most of the older students.  Blaise has seen many of them hanging around the boy, enthralled by his mere presence.

Moser approaches Morgan with the same smile Blaise has seen him use to hypnotize his classmates.  He’s handsome in a boyish way,  at least as much as Blaise can tell.  His mother sometimes likes to bring home those kinds of boys in between her husbands' funerals.

He shivers.  He really doesn't want that picture filling his thoughts.  

Moser doesn’t say much,  just a congratulations for making it into Slytherin, complete with a handshake and pat on the back.  With his frown and cold gaze gone,  Morgan takes the welcome with a smile.  

Fake for fake. They seem to be competing for who can show the most teeth.  

But Moser’s teeth and eyes are sharper and Morgan is the first to blink.  Moser says goodbye and waves,  but his smile never wavers with his gaze pinned to Morgan’s before breaking as he fades into the crowd of older students. Like a gust of wind,  he shakes up the room and disappears before you’d know he was there.  

But Blaise remembers.  All too clearly.  

Because he's seen the look before on his mother’s face. It was the same look her seven deceased husbands had seen as well.

The same look she has when she’s planning a divorce.

And a funeral.  

~ O ~

A few seats down, a shadow smiles honey slow and waits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is a very minor character in the Harry Potter series, but I've always found his back story interesting. With a mother that kills every new father that comes into his life, he's had to have had an interesting childhood. I like to think his world view is a bit different from other typical Slytherins.


	6. Neat Freaks Love Fried Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elves are meticulously clean creatures, but then again, so is Dexter.

There is a ghost that haunts the second year Slytherin dorms. At least, this is what the Hogwarts house elves whisper amongst themselves. 

These house elves are responsible for the cleaning and maintenance of Hogwarts, keeping everything as it's supposed to be. Every day after students leave for class, these little creatures will creep into their dorms to make everything brand new once more.

Everyday the second year Slytherins leave their dorm just as 12 year old boys normally do: a complete mess. 

But then, in the evening, they return to get some well deserved sleep and all their beds will be made, the floor somehow swept, their clothes packed in their trunks, and even the windows scrubbed to  an almost alarming degree of cleanliness.

But the house elves are not responsible.

House elves being the worrisome creatures that they are, suspect treachery among their ranks. Elves that have gone and cleaned up without the go to order. Binky, head of the Elven kitchen staff, is a strict leader and refuses to let such disorder run loose in his staff.

Yet, no matter how thorough the search, none can find the culprit.

Meanwhile, no one makes the connection to the disappearance of several chickens from the castle coops.

Meanwhile, a green eyed,  second year Slytherin makes his bed, dusts a feather off of his robes, and wipes a speck of blood from his mouth before he falls asleep, his hands clean and temptations satisfied.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a breath of air before the blood begins.


End file.
